


Seized

by outbackrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outbackrat/pseuds/outbackrat
Summary: A 'Rough Touch' drabble, given the randomly generated prompt "Roadhog pins Junkrat onto the ground".





	Seized

There’d been only a blur, the motion brought to his attention when it entered his peripheral vision. Vertigo when he’d been whipped around, a tight fist closing over one shoulder, and very quickly he’d found himself pressed flat on the ground. The bulk of the massive shadow had fallen across him and the old military crate he’d been pawing through. Speechless, his captor had unmistakably walked in on his captor going through his _supplies_ – mostly rations, but Junkrat had seen the tell-tale shape of a gun half-hidden in the crate.

Whether Roadhog had thought Junkrat was stealing _weapons_ , for self-defence, or the other supplies, either one led to the same conclusion. At the end of the day, Junkrat had been **careless** , taking Hog’s relative aloof and disinterested nature for granted, and _he’d blown it._

The breath knocked out of him, Rat was motionless for a beat, dazed, then he’d pushed back against the large hand splayed across the middle of his back. His forearm and knee scraped across the concrete as he scrabbled for purchase, flesh arm twisted under his body, synthetic arm flung out in an attempt to lessen the blow of hitting the ground when Hog had shoved him down. Rat ignored the sharp burn spreading along his chest, stomach, and the one side of his face pinned to the floor, vaguely aware also of a bruise swelling along his chin.

The thief’s frantic movements came to a complete halt when he’d felt Roadhog close his other hand over his metal one, effectively stopping the smaller junker’s violent movements to get out from under the enforcer. Dropping flat with a distraught whine, resuming his spasmodic struggling when his impulsive submission hadn’t gotten a reaction from Hog. Junkrat tried to turn his head to see how Roadhog was faring, crouched over him.

All he could determine was that Hog was _furious_ – the guttural, bestial cough, and the tremors Rat felt through the enforcer’s hand on his back.

Breath quickening, a hard visible pulse beating high in his throat under his jaw, and Rat hadn’t the sense to know when to shut up, a stream of babbling erupting from the stowaway as he flattened his body again, shied away from the disturbing warmth gathering from Hog’s body.

“ _Sorry-sorry-sorry- **sorry** -!_ I t-thought, _please, don’t_ \- y’know, mate’s rates-! _I didn’t THINK_ \- I won’t do it _again_ , please, I, it, it was a mistake!”


End file.
